Family Life
by SayaLeigh
Summary: Written for the Romanichi Day Event of tumblr. Unspecified AU; Antonio and Lovino adopt a little girl and try to give her the best first day at home. However, maybe Antonio shouldn't try so hard to make a good impression.


**A/N:** I almost didn't finish this in time, but it's for the Romanichi Day Event on tumblr. Prompt was "Antonio and Lovino have adopted a little child (gender up to author). They buy a fairly large inflatable kiddie pool in the summer and decide to set it up during the kid's nap time. Giggling sweetness ensues when Antonio tries to balance on the edge like a manly man and ends up falling into a pool full of cold water."

...Close enough.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hetalia or even an inflatable pool. How do I survive the Oklahoma summers? Staying inside and writing fics for you guys.

* * *

Out of the corner of his eye, Antonio watched his husband fidgeting nervously, his eyes darting toward the doorway. He smiled, leaning down until he could whisper into Lovino's ear.

"Don't worry, Lovi," he assured the Italian, "she's going to love you."

Lovino started, shooting a half-hearted glare over his shoulder. "Idiot," he grumbled, "I'm not worried about that. I'm just hoping you won't do something to screw this up for us."

Antonio rolled his bright green eyes, standing up straight as the door opened and an older woman led their new daughter into the room.

She looked up at them with eyes as richly green as Antonio's, and a wide grin quickly spread over her face. Antonio returned the smile, while Lovino managed to muster up a shaky sort of half-smirk. Nevertheless, Carmen ran to him and threw her tiny arms around his legs.

Antonio watched them proudly for a few moments. Carmen was perfect for them. Not only was she smart, sweet, and beautiful, but she looked like them. She had Antonio's vivid green eyes and easy smile, and her long, dark hair with its slight reddish hue nearly matched Lovino's.

"We've, uh...got something for you," Lovino muttered, pointedly not looking at the new growth on his legs, while Antonio finished up their paperwork and said more goodbyes than he felt was necessary. Carmen peered up at him through her thick lashes, and he could feel his face overheating under her intense gaze.

Finally she smiled, giving his leg a tight squeeze. "Is it a surprise?" she asked, her voice dropping to a conspiratorial whisper.

Lovino was always surprised by how well she spoke. He smiled back down at her, his nervousness quickly melting away. As he buckled her into the backseat of Antonio's red Jaguar, he winked and told her simply, "Something like that."

Nearly forty minutes later, they pulled into their driveway. Lovino stepped from the car's cool interior into the heat of the Spanish summer. He proceeded to help Carmen climb out of the vehicle while Antonio unlocked the house's front door. Taking Carmen's hand, Lovino led her up the front steps where his husband waited for them.

Smiling gently, Antonio took her other hand and together, they led her through the door for the first time.

They led her through the house that way, smiling proudly as they watched her eyes widen and her mouth slowly round into an "O." With every passing moment, they felt more and more comfortable with the days ahead. Finally, Antonio pushed open the door to Carmen's room.

Upon seeing the bright, tomato-themed room, Carmen let out a high-pitched squeal that caused Lovino to cringe behind her back. Letting go of their hands, Carmen darted into the room on her short, stubby legs and threw herself onto the bed, bouncing slightly. Antonio laughed and looked ready to join her, but a roll of Lovino's eyes reminded him that they weren't done yet.

"Carmen, we still have a surprise for you," he told her instead.

She looked up, green eyes wide and full of eager curiosity. The two men looking down at her couldn't help but smile and swell with anticipation and pride.

"Check the closet," Lovino told her simply, gesturing toward the tall, white-painted doors on one side of the room.

Carmen's eyes lit up and she darted to the other side of the room, throwing the indicated doors open. The closet beyond was mostly empty, as Antonio and Lovino planned to let Carmen pick out her own clothing. At her eye level, however, there was a tiny green swimsuit.

Carmen squealed again and immediately began pulling her shirt off, struggling as it caught around her ears. Lovino stepped out of the room as Antonio crossed it to help her.

When the two Spanish-born brunettes emerged from the house, the older now wearing red-and-yellow trunks, they found Lovino in a similar state of dress while holding a garden hose over the basin of an inflatable swimming pool.

"It was looking a little low," he grumbled half-heartedly, shrugging.

Antonio laughed and handed Carmen off to the Italian before turning the hose off himself. Lovino let it fall to the ground while he picked up Carmen.

Propping Carmen up on his hip, Lovino stepped into the pool. He kicked his legs a few times, mixing and testing the water. When he was satisfied, he lowered the little girl.

Antonio quickly joined them while Carmen patted the surface of the water, creating tiny splashes. Lovino crossed his arms over his chest, smiling fondly down at her. Antonio joined her game, aiming small waves of water in her direction. She shrieked and giggled, slapping the water back at him. Before long, all three of them were soaked.

"Okay, okay, I give!" Antonio gasped finally. He took a step back, grinning at his two companions.

"Che-Thanks a lot," Lovino complained, squeezing the water from his dark hair. He was beginning to realize how hard it would be to watch his mouth around a child. Nevertheless, Antonio smiled proudly at him.

Carmen began pushing against the rubber walls of the pool, interrupting the chick-flick moment that was developing between her fathers. They watched as she tried to lift herself up to sit on the side.

Smirking, Antonio took a step back and perched himself on the edge. His expression radiated a smugness usually reserved for impressing Lovino. Carmen gaped at him for a moment, then, slowly, her expression began to morph into a grin. Before it was completely there, however, the flimsy pool wall collapsed under Antonio, sending him sprawling into the grass on his back with at least a liter of water.

A moment of silence followed the fall. Soon, however, it was interrupted by a small, high-pitched giggle.

Lovino couldn't help but join Carmen, and soon they were both doubled over. For almost a full minute, Antonio just stared up at the two of them. Their laughter was infectious though, and soon he was laughing with them.

Lovino wiped tears from his eyes as he gasped for breath, and Antonio sat up, feeling mud clinging to his back. Their eyes met, and they smiled at each other, small and warm. A sense of well-being filled both of them as Carmen's laughter filled the air.


End file.
